dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bern Unit/Bern Unit - Where there is Fire....
"I am not sure what I remember about life before the explosion, not because I don't really remember but because it just seems so long ago and so far away. It's crazy how a little bug can change your life. One minute you are working your 9 to 5 and the next you are looking at a giant green ring on living planet. One day you are having coffee and wondering where you are going to watch the football game with your friends and the next you are looking at a demon's chamber door and not thinking twice about kicking it in. Where does the time go?" Bern closed his journal and placed it down next to his bed. He laid there for moment and reflected a bit on the world around him. He thought about how either it had become much larger than he was aware of in the past or that he became much smaller due to being introduced to the people, places and things that had come his way. Bering referred to as a "superhero" was something that Bern had never really taken a liking to. This life wasn't something that he asked for or that he really wanted. Nonetheless it was hear and he became more accepting of the fact that it was here. He made a decision to use this gift...and sometimes curse to aide in the fight to save this world from those who seek to control or destroy it. Strange as it may seem, Bern took solace is being in the Watchtower, at least there he didn't feel like an outsider or freak. It comfort him to be able to stand at one of the windows and and look down upon the Earth below. As the months went on in this new life of his Bern had been able to acquire some much needed new equipment to address the growing threats of this and other worlds he was becoming more familiar with. Having been a fan of Batman for some time he had taken some creative liberties and modeled his new gear after such a figure. "I wonder if she is hear...." Bern could feel himself turning red, even with the red lava rock skin he could feel himself getting warm. Bern made his way through the halls and saw her standing in one of large rooms of this massive structure. There Zatanna stood with her flowing dark hair and a smile that melted even his own thick exterior. Bern has had several encounters with her before, none of them ending with himself feeling like he was able to speak what he wanted around her. A thought passed through his mind as he approached the lovely spell caster; "how can I walk right into a demon's chamber and not think twice about but walking up to a woman scares the crap out of me". He laughed a little and this caught her attention. "Oh, hey there....Bern, right?" Bern froze in his tracks and stared like a dear in the headlights "Um....yeah....hey, how are you?", Zatanna smiled and replied "I'm good, long time no see. I like the new look, very smoldering ashes if I do say so myself". Fortunately he had his mask on so she could not see him turning red like an apple from her speaking to him. "Heh, thanks....yeah, that is kinda what I was going for....trying to get a litte more comfortable with this whole new identity thing..." She nodded "Yeah, you get used to it after a while. Eventually you don't really remember life before it". He swallowed in efforts to gather his guts and said "So, you think we can finish that cup of coffee sometime soon?" Immediately all the air felt as though it left the room. Zatanna looked at him and smiled "are you asking me out?" Bern stumbled verbally for what felt like an hour "um....uh....ye..uh...i'm mean...n...n..you....Uh,..No...I was just saying since we couldn't finish our chat the last time......maybe we could try it again....?" She smiked..."Oh well, that's too bad, you should think about that next time." Bern felt like he was puched in the head, things got dizzy and he wasn't sure what happened, all he remembers was Zatanna walking away and saying "Maybe I will talk to you again soon?" Bern went back to the place he called home, if you can call a run down factory storage building home. He sat in a chair and took his mask off. Holding the mask in his hands he looked at it and pondered several different things; The first being "Nice one Berny". The second being "I'd love a drink right now" but he remembered the promise that he made to himself a long time ago about that type of thing. Finally he thought about her.....Miranda. Bern closed his eyes and sat on the end of his bed. The sounds of the explosions, the flashes of light, the screams, they passed through his mind "I'm sorry dear....I didn't mean for it to happen". Bern recalled the woman he was closest to and the life that had planned out with each other before that day. He remembers pulling debris away in hopes he would find her and he did. He came to find an arm and a bit of her long dark hair. The rest of her lay under enough debris to crush an elephant. He knew there was nothing he could do. Bern stayed there for what felt like days. every so often moving a piece of rubble to finally uncover her. He picked her up, looking at her, tears roll down his cheeks. He pray that she would show any sign of life and take away this wrenching feeling that course through his body. As he lay her to rest he knew things would never be the same for him. Dancing between thoughts of taking his own life and crawling into a bottle Bern made his way to his old place and stared at the off television. Slowly he focused on the faint reflection of himself in the screen and slowly that reflection turned to that of the mask he held and was staring at in his own hands. He came out of his troubled reflecting, took a deep breathe and reminded himself of the promise he made. He slipped his mask back on and took to the skies of Gotham in efforts to follow through on that promise. "Never again" he said to himself. ~to be continued~ Category:Blog posts